The Princess Of Asgard
by Bloogurl99
Summary: Young Lucia is the daughter of Thor with a great destiny. what awaits her in Asgard? Read To find out!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lucia Anamaria Shakira Romanov I have long curly blond hair like my mother she used to be the famous pop star Shakira but she gave that up to raise her daughter me, we are now gypsies traveling Romania. My father is Thor the god of thunder and I have bright blue eyes just like him I also have magic and I can control the water like cause rain and waves and stuff and I can also breath under water and talk to the fish.

I have cute freckles all over my nose and cheeks. I make all my clothes myself like today I was wearing a linen white shirt and a long gypsy skirt that comes down to my ankles that have gold and silver anklets an them my wrists have the same beautiful gypsy bracelets. I have A triangle kerchief around my slender waist so It goes down to almost my knees on one side but is tide around my waist onThe other it's really tight so it makes my silk skirts flow out and twirl around my ankles as I dance our beautifully gypsy dance my mother was teaching me.  
My hair was tied with another kerchief so my blond curly locks flowed out of it and danced along with me.

My mother and I were celebrating because tommorow I'm 17 and get to go to Asgard so I can train magic and fighting with my father. That's why we where in Romania today so we can go to a magical link to Asgard after the byfrost broke anyone who wants to go to or from Asgard must go through Romania because a long time ago when the Norse gods still ruled the earth Odin put a magic seal hear to mark this realms importance my mother says I have a great destiny To join a group call the Avengers when I'm training with Thor and I will save the earth from evils unnumbered.

Suddenly my mom stopped dancing and began to cry. "I'm going to miss you so much!" She said sitting down on the chair by our camp fire "oh mom it'll only be for a few months. And we havnt seen dad in so long. You can come visit us some time." I told her sittings down on one of the large log chairs we traided for in a town in Spain " I know" she said "I'm just going to miss dancing with you and starting the camp fire and traveling what am supposed to do all day how am I supposed to go without you or my beloved Thor." She finished whipping away tears " when I finish traing ill come back to Romania and then we can keep traveling together and until then you can sing in town for money and traid for another horse the we can make the jorney to America so I can join the avengers and we can live on the beach so I can show you all my magic." But I was interrupted by thunder crackling through the sky my father was ready to pick me up. "It's time" my mother said and I stood up ready to see my father for the first time in 2 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. lol sorry it took soooooooo loooooong to post a new chapter i coudnt figure out how to post a new chapter ENJOY contstructive criticism welcome!1!1**

Chapter 2

A bolt of dazzling lightning burst from the sky and my father stood in all his armoire and glory. "Shakira my Love!" He said walking over to our camp " I apologize for not visiting you but I am needed in Asgard" he hugged my mother and then turned to me " Lucia how you have grown so! How beautiful you are!" He hugged me too I blushed no one had ever called me beautiful before every time I worked for food or clothing or anything we needed everyone had called me an ugly kitchen wench or a horrid gypsy no one liked me or my mother "I wish there were a way mortals could come to asgard but the jorney is to much it would crush you my love" he said to my mother "I wish we could see each other more" she said with tears in her eyes " go get your bag you must leave soon"  
"Your mother is right Lucia we must go soon if we are to begin your training by nightfall" I smiled "I'm so happy to finally get to see grandfather and grandmother!" I ran inside our little wagon home Sophia our horse pulled for us it just had some blankets and pillows we slept inside when the weather was bad but we usually slept under the stars. We cooked outside in the fire. So all that was in our cart was a few chests of clothes and other personal belongings I opened my chest and pulled out my bag. mom had sewn it for me last week, it was beautifully lylac fabric my favorite color and it was all cotton I didn't dare think what she paid for it we had little money and what we did have went to food. I picked out by favorite silk skirts and shirts and some jewelry. I was ready. I went outside the sun was so bright compared to the inside of our unlit cart but I could still see fine. " I'm ready father" I said my mother hugged me and kissed my father goodbye she wouldn't see again for a while I waved goodbye and my father raised his mighty hammer and a huge bolt of lightning came and wrapped around us mother waved and shouted something that I could not hear and all at once I was in front of an amazing castle " welcome to your new home Lucia" my father said "come and you shall meet your grandparents" we walked down countless corridors and past many rooms until we finally came across beautiful golden double doors. My father motioned for two guards to open them and I stood in awe as I saw a huge golden room with stairs and a huge throne on the back wall there was a man sitting on the throne he had blond hair that was greeting and an eye patch he wore Gold Armor and held a magnificent spear there was a women on his right she had long golden hair in a braid and a golden dress that went down to the floor it looked like it had no seems I wish I could sew that we'll. we walked forward and the man in the throne said "so this is our granddaughter she is very beautifully like an as guardian princes should be!" I blushed brighter pink as I realized I was a princess like in the fairy tails mother use to tell me at night. "Yes this is Lucia Anamaria Shakira Romanov my daughter!" Father said very proud sounding. The women on the right of who I guessed was grandfather ran down the stairs daintily holding her skirts away from the floor. And hugged me she smiled bright and warm "hello Lucia I am Frigga your grandmother" I smiled "hi" I said as the man on the throne came down to meet me "I am glad you finally came to The Realm Eternal." He kissed my hand. I beamed "we shall have a feast tonight to celebrate the coming of our granddaughter" He exclaimed.


End file.
